Mint Chocolate Chip
by Not so human anymore
Summary: On a hot day, Mink and Aoba engage in some mint chocolate chip kisses.


Mink liked the heat. He would bask in the summer sun for hours on end as a child. Into his adolescent years, he would work on the hottest days when no one else would, and get paid more for it. After his village had been destroyed by Toue, Mink was rarely warm. The labs where he was experimented on were a sterile kind of cold that sank deep into his bones, and the prison was freezing on good days. Even after Mink had freed himself, he was always cold. Maybe it wad because he had grown up in a hot climate, which was quite different from Midorijima.

The difference was also noticeable in the way Aoba was hiding in the shade, wearing less than was appropriate. Midorijima was cool in the summer, so the azure haired male must be used to the cold like Mink was used to the heat. He had to give the man credit. If the situation was reversed, Mink would've gone inside where the temperature wasn't nearly as intense hours ago. But Aoba was stubborn when he wanted something and he wanted to spend time with Mink.

Taking pity, Mink rose from his spot on the grass. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Something cold," Aoba replied in a weak voice.

A quiet chuckle escaped Mink's lips as he walked inside is house. He poured himself a cool glass of water and was about to pour a second when his eyes drifted to the freezer. They had some ice cream left, and while Mink wasn't a fan of cold, sweet things, he knew Aoba was. So he dug out a spoon, took out the ice cream, got his drink, and then went back outside.

Aoba was stretched out on the ground when he returned. He was wearing shorts that were way too short and a thin tank top that was ridding up his chest. His azure hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A light blush decorated his glistening skin, and Mink knew he would be sunburned if they stayed out too much longer.

The glass crinkled under his weight as he lowered himself to the ground. Tired hazel eyes slowly opened to gaze at him and widened in surprise when they landed on the box of ice cream. Child-like glee blossomed on his face and he smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," he said, accepting the ice cream and spoon. He immediately began stuffing his face with the frozen cream. Relief showed clearly on his face.

"You're starting to get a sunburn. We should go inside soon." Mink said as he took a sip of his water. The cold liquid slid down his throat and he became aware of how thirsty he was.

Aoba slowed his pace after a few minutes. Pale green ice cream melted on his lips as he sucked on the spoon. His flushed cheeks puffed out slightly and gleamed with a thin sheet of sweat. His jaw moved slightly as he sucked and chewed, and if Mink looked closed enough he could see faint red marks along his jawline. Several strands of deep blue hair had fallen out of his ponytail and clung to his neck where the marks were slightly more prominant. His reddening shoulders rose and fell slowly as he took deep breaths through his nose. Half lidded dark gold eyes stared off at some unknown point in the distance. With his bangs pulled back Mink had full view of his face and came to the conclusion that he was gorgeous.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Aoba mumbled through the fresh spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

A smirk spread across Mink's lips. "Just you."

With his cheeks already turning scarlet, it was hard to tell if he was blushing or not. Still, Aoba's eyes dropped to the ground in what could only be embarassment and he stuck another very full spoon in his mouth. Tentatively, he glanced back up at Mink, the spoon still dangling from his lips.

"Is it wrong to stare at you?"

"I never said that."

Mink reached out and cupped Aoba's warm face. Heat practically radiated off his burning skin and sweat made it wet to the touch. The younger man pulled away slightly, his face scrunching up in discomfort. With his other hand Mink pulled the spoon from between Aoba's lips. The soft pink skin was covered in a thin layer or melted green ice cream. Unable to resist, Mink met those lips with his own.

They were cool and tasted like mint when he ranhis tongue across them. With little prompting, he slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth. It was cooler inside, but not bitterly cold. Crushed dark chocolate was mixed with the melted mint tasting liquid. It suited Aoba, he though. The cool gentle flavor wasn't too strong or sweet enough to compliment the bitter chocolate.

Aoba moaned quietly and laced his fingers with those on his cheek. The tips of his fingers were surprisingly cool. He played with the tongue in his mouth, his own still cold from the ice cream. Mink watched as Aoba's hazel eyes slowly slipped closed, his frame trembling slightly. Mink's heat quickly leaked into his lover's mouth. The taste lingered and the chocolate melted. It spread across his tongue in a smooth, bittersweet mixture as he explored the familiar mouth.

Aoba suddenly pulled away, his face bright red. "Mink, its too hot to do that." He whined.

A devious smirk played on his face as Mink replied, "It hadn't even crossed my mind. But now that you mention it..."

"Damn it Mink, its too hot to do anything." The younger practically shouted, shoving Mink playfully.

Light laughter rumbled in Mink's chest as he pulled his hand away. "I'm only joking. You would probably pass out if we did anything too strenuous."

"Right." Aoba muttered, shoving a spoon of melting ice cream in his mouth. He kept his gaze on the ground, his cheeks bright crimson.

After several beats of silence Mink leaned in close and whispered, "Although if you cool down enough we can do plenty of things tonight."

Aoba's eye's grew impossibly wide and his face turned so red it was almost purple. For a moment it looked like he might actually faint right there. But then he let out a shuddering breath and looked anywhere but at the man before him. "We should go inside then." He mumbled through the spoon still in his mouth. "So I can cool down and all."

The smirk was back on Mink's face in seconds.


End file.
